It's That Mother's Intuition
by walked-into-the-sky
Summary: Molly Weasley always knows. Remus/Tonks. Drabble-ish.


A/N: This is what you call randomness born of complete and utter excited meltdowns over Half Blood Prince. Hopefully what you could call fluffy drabble with a dash of Molly Weasley.

Author does not own Harry Potter, but she would like to state that Remus Lupin is super sexy and she would like to marry him. And, if Tonks wants to keep him, author will settle for Severus Snape. She loves Alan Rickman. A lot. And stuff.

Okay, so, let's begin.

--

Molly Weasley prided herself on her ability to read people. It came with being a mother, you know, having seven kids does tend to require an innate ability to smell trouble, or guilt, or nervousness, or any other incriminating behavior. And Molly, especially with the twins, had certainly had enough practice with it.

And so, when Remus Lupin, normally calm, controlled, Remus Lupin sat in her kitchen two days after Dumbledore's funeral, wringing his wrists and twitching at loud noises, she knew exactly what was running through his mind. It was obvious in the way his gaze kept darting anxiously out the window to look at the garden, the way he jumped when Ginny or Hermione's voices floated down from the upper floors, and the way he seemed to be determinedly avoiding her probing gaze.

Oh yes, Remus Lupin was absolutely terrified and it made Molly Weasley grin for the first time in weeks.

Since there had been a unanimous decision to move the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix to the Burrow temporarily because of the obvious Snape problem, Nymphadora Tonks had dropped in a grand total of seven times. Each time, she had, surprisingly, given Remus his space, which Molly assumed was born of the conversation that they had had in the hospital wing on the night of Dumbledore's death. She had seen them at the funeral, seen the way Remus had leaned on her, held her hand, placed an arm around the young witch's shoulders to comfort himself as much as to comfort her, and yet there still seemed to be a strange distance between them. Things had not been resolved, that much was clear.

Although, if Remus's behavior was any indication, the stalemate was not going to last.

And so, when Molly wandered out into the yard to feed the chickens, leaving Remus to his nervous twitching, and found Tonks strolling up the dirt drive that lead to the Burrow, her hands in the pockets of her robes and her hair a lovely shade of green, she literally gave a squeal of delight.

Tonks caught the noise, stopped just outside the rickety garden gate, and stared at her.

Molly beamed, "Tonks, dear, Remus is in the kitchen."

The younger witch continued to stare, although her shoulders tensed up slightly and she seemed to be considering leaving. She worried her bottom lip between her teeth, "I'll go in the front door then. Is Arthur-?"

The elderly witch cut her off, nearly bubbling over in her excitement, "No, no, Tonks dear, you should go in the back door, where, unless I'm very much mistaken, which I doubt I am, because I have years of experience with these things, you know, Remus Lupin intends to kiss you."

Tonks's mouth dropped open. Molly began to bounce on the balls of her feet.

"What…" the Auror's voice was slightly strangled and she appeared to be wrestling with something that looked suspiciously like hope, "What makes you say that?"

Molly tapped her nose, "A mother always knows, dear. Now, go on in."

Tonks looked ready to debate the point some more, so Molly swung the garden gate open, grabbed the metamorphagous, and shoved her none too gently in the direction of the lopsided house, "Go on, then," she intoned. Tonks shot her one final, derisive look before beginning to trek slowly across the garden, looking just as nervous and twitchy as the werewolf inside had.

"I swear," she tossed over her shoulder, "if you're wrong, Molly, I'm going to hex you into next week!"

Molly chuckled, "But I'm not wrong, Tonks, so get a move on!"

And later, when she did return to the kitchen to find Remus and Tonks summarily snogging against the far wall, she grinned her patented 'proud mum' grin and snuck out just as quietly as she had come.

--

A/N: So. Read and review. Kthnksbye.


End file.
